1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for expansion cards of a computer. This application relates to the copending application titled xe2x80x9cEXPANSION CARD MOUNTING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d filed on the same date having the same inventors and assignee with the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers (PCs) often need to exchange information with external devices such as digital cameras. An appropriate expansion card can be attached to a motherboard in a computer enclosure, the expansion card providing the hardware necessary for connection of the external device with the PC. The expansion card comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) and a slot cover. A bent end portion of the slot cover defines a cutout. A support plate is stamped outwardly from a rear panel of the computer enclosure. A hole is defined in the support plate. The expansion card is fixed to the rear panel by passing a screw through the cutout and engaging the screw in the hole. However, attachment with a screw is unduly complicated and time consuming, particularly when several expansion cards are fixed to the rear panel. In addition, a tool is usually required for installation and removal of the screws.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an expansion card mounting apparatus which can conveniently attach an expansion card to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above object, an expansion card mounting apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a rear panel, a fastening member and a retaining bracket. A support plate is bent perpendicularly out from the rear panel. The rear panel defines a pair of latch slots therein. The fastening member comprises a spring finger and a pair of opposite sidewalls. A wedge-shaped catch is formed near a free end of the spring finger. A pair of pivot pins perpendicularly extends from outside faces of bottom ends of the sidewalls respectively, and a protrusion is formed on a front edge of one of the sidewalls. The retaining bracket comprises a main body and a pressing body. A catch opening and an aperture are defined in the main body, for receiving the spring finger and the protrusion of the fastening member respectively. A pair of latches is stamped inwardly from the main body, for movably engaging in the latch slots of the rear panel respectively. The fastening member is pivotably attached to the retaining bracket. The main body is slidably attached to the rear panel. The expansion cards are retained between the support plate of the rear panel and the pressing body of the retaining bracket.